


blood simple

by beingevil



Series: The Triumvirate 'Verse [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/pseuds/beingevil
Summary: Yang always knows when Reinhard returns.Rosen Ritter Reinhard and Kircheis AU.Please also enjoythis beautiful Rosen Ritter Reinhard and Yang artbyAutumn SacuraI commissioned for this story!
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Siegfried Kircheis & Yang Wenli, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Series: The Triumvirate 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	blood simple

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in honour of [Kircheis's birthday](https://twitter.com/beingevil/status/1215926547728613376). 
> 
> Inspired that moment in the OVA where Reinhard muses to Kircheis that if the Kaiser had taken his sister five years later, he might have defected to the FPA with his sister. And naturally I doubt faithful Sieg would have been far behind. 
> 
> Please also enjoy [this beautiful Rosen Ritter Reinhard and Yang art](https://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/post/181871473746/yang-and-rosenritter-reinhard-au-commission-for) by [Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/autumnsacura) [I commissioned for this story](https://twitter.com/beingevil/status/1084818769388531712)!

Yang always knows when Reinhard comes home.

He has never once doubted that this is exactly how Reinhard intends it.

The front door slams open so violently that Yang can hear it reverberate through the house, even from where he’s seated in his study at the other end of his home.

He sighs and sets down the missive he was reading, knowing he’ll get no more work done today.

Past experience has given him a fairly good idea of the kind of mood Reinhard will be in when he comes to make his report, so he rapidly puts aside anything he doesn’t want damaged.

Reinhard arrives just as he is undoing his jacket. It’s something Yang has belatedly learned to do, if only because the sight of his ruined jacket displeases Julian.

Besides, it is also unnecessary, now that he has learned what to anticipate.

“Good,” is all Reinhard says, as he carelessly discards his own ruined jacket, something wild gazing out of his vivid blue eyes as he takes in the sight of Yang.

Yang takes a moment to admire Reinhard then, framed in the doorway of his study, a work of art more splendid than any lying in the Kaiser’s treasury, even when his exquisite features are marred by a vivid streak of scarlet spanning his cheekbone and ending just under his fierce blue eyes.

Blood is also splattered almost artistically across his cravat and collarbone, and his cuffs are, as always, stained red.

It was not for nothing that Reinhard had single-handedly earned the Rosen Ritter a new name within mere months of his joining their ranks. While Yang thought “the Alliance’s blood-stained roses” was far too florid a moniker, it did have its cachet. Kircheis’s bright hair might also have had something to do with it…

While Yang is lost in his thoughts, Reinhard’s own are far more straightforward.

He closes the distance between them swiftly, and before Yang knows it, determined fingers are tipping his chin up, and Reinhard is claiming his customary post-battle kiss.

Reinhard’s kiss brings the scent of copper and cordite, and Yang makes a helpless noise as Reinhard slides blood-stained fingers down his jawline, coming to rest just above the beating pulse at his throat.

Distantly, he wonders what the tabloids of Heinessen would say if they actually knew what _really_ went on behind closed doors in his home. _Hero on the streets, treason in the sheets?_ had been one of the most outrageous speculations, but soon after…

Speaking of which, he truly hopes that Kircheis remembered to close the door.

Then that thought, and all other thoughts, flee his mind as Reinhard pushes him back in his chair, tears his cravat aside with a snarl and works his way down Yang’s exposed throat.

When he opens his eyes, Kircheis is smiling down at him, his own uniform immaculate. Yang knows better than to assume that Kircheis hadn’t seen any action, for he’s had the benefit of Schönkopf’s reports, which attest Kircheis being as fierce a fighter as his blond demon (if not nearly as messy), and never far from Reinhard’s side, whether in battle or otherwise.

As he is now.

“Hello, Admiral,” Kircheis says softly, polite as always, even in these circumstances. His hands, as gentle as his voice, make swift work of actually undoing Yang’s cravat (bloodstained by now, once again). Neither of them make a move to clean up the bloodstains (yet) because they both know how Reinhard likes Yang best.

Reinhard allows Kircheis room to claim _his_ kiss, which starts off gentle but is no less intense than the one Reinhard took from Yang.

Yang looks up at the two of them, beautifully matched as always, and wonders if Alex knew, when he’d assigned them to him, that it would come to this.


End file.
